megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Merciful Clergyman
Merciful Clergyman (慈悲深い聖職者, Jihibukai Seishoku-sha) is a boss in Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth. Appearances *''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth:'' Boss **''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P3'' **''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4'' Profile ''Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth'' The guardian in charge of the Group Date Cafe, who is deployed by Chronos to guard one of Rei's items in a chest. After the Wedding events and entering his church, it jumps forth and appears before the protagonist and the person he "marries." The rest of the Persona users quickly arrive to aid them. Preaching that they must say their vows in sickness and health before proclaiming with joy that they shall meet their maker and die. Upon defeat the party finds the chest he guarded, which contains a toy ring. Strategy Merciful Clergyman does know two Elemental attacks, not to mention ailment inflicting skills as well as the skill "Vow," which works to "forbid" you from taking certain actions. Breaking a "Vow" results in getting hit with "Holy Wrath," which will not only inflict damage, but also inflicts the character who broke the vow with Strength, Magic and Agility Bind. Even if the attack or skill that goes against the Vow misses, it still counts as breaking the vow. Unlike Queen of Hearts, Merciful Clergyman carries Electricity as a weakness, which means characters such as the P4 hero and Akihiko, who specialize in Electric skills, would be useful. Sub-personas that know strong Electric skills and/or know "Patra" or "Me Patra" would also be useful in this battle, since Merciful Clergyman may inflict Panic, Paralysis or Magic Bind on your party. However, you may also try to avoid this by having the skill "Holy Blessing," which can prevent any ailment from affecting your party once for three turns. After the first turn, Merciful Clergyman will use "Vow" to limit your actions. "Vow" will forbid you from performing one of four actions. "Attack," "Skills," "Items" or "Leader Skills." After Merciful Clergyman loses about half his health, he will begin to make two vows instead of one, meaning that your actions will be limited even further. The key method to keeping track of which action is forbidden is checking the color of the coffins that surround Merciful Clergyman. Depending on the color that the coffins glow, a certain action is considered forbidden (red = "Attack," Yellow = "Skills," Green = "Items" and Blue = "Leader Skills"). You do not need to memorize which action corresponds to which color, because the colors on the battle menu will correspond to each action. As long as you keep track of "Vow" and avoid any status ailments, this battle should not be as difficult as with the Queen of Hearts. Poison damage does not fall under any of the actions that could be forbidden by "Vow," and hence will greatly speed up the battle by doing large amounts of damage during turns where you normally cannot act. Stats ''Persona Q Shadow of the Labyrinth'' Battle Quotes * "Little sheep who flout God! I'll make you take your vows!" (75% HP) * "Men! Women! Amen! You do not believe in the word of God? That is a SIN! Lost sheep, I tie you up! More vows! More penance!" (50% HP) * "Did you hear the voice of God!? Believe and you will be saved! If not, the sin is thine! It's too early to go to His side! Mercy is a virtue! Welcome the salvation of agape!" (25% HP) * "Glorious!" (When attacking) * "Hugh!" (When attacking) * "Oh yes!" (When attacking) * "Prepare to clean your souls tonight!" (When using Silent Song/Binding Cry) * "This vow blossoms!" (When using Vow) * "Forced vows!" (When using Vow) * "Vow to me that you won't strike!" (When forbidding Attack) * "Vow to me that you won't use skills!" (When forbidding Skills) * "Vow to me that you won't use items!" (When forbidding Items) * "Vow to me that you won't be bossy!" (When forbidding Leader Skills) * "Just vow to me all manner of things!" (When forbidding 2 actions) * "I will lead you, little sheep! Your divine punishment is death!" (When a Vow is broken for the first time in a turn) * "Now it's time for repentance!" (When using Holy Wrath) * "Ugh!" (When attacked) * "Ow!" (When attacked) * "This... Can't... Ngh... No..." (Upon being defeated) Gallery Trivia * According to Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth - Side:P4, the coffin that the Merciful Clergyman rides on acts as his navigator, being responsible for analyzing his enemies and predicting their attacks, just like Fuuka and Rise. ** Similarly, just like Fuuka and Rise, the guardian's coffin cannot predict attacks aimed for the navigator itself.